¡MI DESTINO! (pre-cuela y spolier de Las Crónicas de Mysterion)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta, se burlón de mí de nuevo! tanto tiempo que llevé planeando mi venganza ¡Y fue en vano! ya no sabía que más hacer para hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo... hasta que apareció él que me tendió la mano ofreciéndome unirse a su causa ¡No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad! ya que si lo ayudo no solo cobraría mi venganza, sino que realizaría ¡MI DESTINO!


**¡MI DESTINO!**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como saben cada primero (de nuevo segundo XD) de mes hago un fic especial en honor de un personaje casi olvidado de la serie y al que se le va a dar la antorcha esta vez es un personaje que a pesar de solamente haber aparecido en unos dos o tres episodios, ha tenido mucho peso en la serie ya que es un familiar de uno de los 4 protagonistas principales y esa persona es (música de tambores como siempre XD) ¡SCOTT TENORMN! (enseguida muchas personas se me quedan mirando con una expresión de ¡¿WTF?!) pues sí, tal como lo escuchan ¿Por qué? Pues por la misma razón que hice los fics sobre Mint Berry Crunch, Bridón Gueermo, el Chef, Estela, Lisa Burguer y los demás, hay MUY pocos fics de Scott Tenorman en los tiempos recientes (al menos en español) lo que es bastante injusto tomando en cuenta que él es el medio hermano del culón de Cartman y reveló la identidad de su verdadero padre (no puedo negar que me asombré cuando vi eso :O) pero aparte de Scott, también haré mención de otros personajes que solamente han aparecido en dos o tres episodios también y les aseguro que también se asombraran :O. Así que sin más comencemos; South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y como siempre, el fic será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje.**

¡AH NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER! De nuevo ese hijo de puta se salió con la suya ¡MALDITO CERDO ASQUEROSO! Estaba seguro de que iba hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo ¡PERO DE NUEVO SE BURLÓ DE MÍ ESE PUTO BASTARDO! Estoy tan furioso que… ¡DEMONIOS!

Estaba dañando todos los muebles de mi deteriorada e inmunda casa, tirándolos de un lado a otro y rasguñando las paredes en un intento desesperado por descargar mi ira y frustración y gritando con todas mis fuerzas como una bestia enjaulada ¡COMO DESEARÍA PODER PONERLES LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE NUEVO A ESE MALDITO CERDO PARA HACERLO SUFRIR COMO SE LO MERECE!

Luego de estar destrozando todo a mí alrededor me acurruqué en un rincón, con la cabeza entre mis piernas lamentando mí pútrida existencia y mi monumental fracaso ¡YA NO SÉ QUE HACER!

De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Quién soy yo y por qué estos en estas deplorables condiciones? Pues la historia de mi vida es digna para que se haga una especie de cuento de angustia, drama y tragedia, así que comenzaré desde el principio: mi nombre es Scott Tenorman, tengo 14 años de edad ¡Y estoy furioso con todo este maldito mundo y con cada uno de sus putos habitantes! ¿Por qué? ¡Por culpa de la persona más hija de puta, bastarda e infeliz que alguna vez haya existido! Y con solamente pensar en él hace que me hierva toda la sangre y el nombre de esa persona es Eric Cartman ¡COMO LO ODIO!

¿Y saben por qué? ¡PORQUE ESE DESGRACIADO HIZO QUE MATARAN A MIS PADRES Y LOS CONVIRTIÓ EN CHILE PARA QUE ME LOS COMIERA! Y no solo eso, sino que también hizo que pasara una enorme vergüenza ante mi banda favorita, Radiohead. Me hizo todo eso porque le había jugado unas cuantas bromas sobre un dinero que le quité al haberle vendido mi bello cubito ¿Qué imbécil verdad?

Eso fue sin lugar a dudas lo peor que me ha ocurrido, estaba devastado tanto a nivel mental, emocional y espiritual ¡Nunca volvería a ver a mis padres! Pero eso no se iba a quedar así ¡CLARO QUE NO! Iba hacerle pagar lo que me hizo cueste le que me cueste y aunque sea lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Luego de un tiempo planee mi venganza, pero para eso necesitaba tener seguidores fieles que me ayudaran sin chistar y el cerdito de Eric me ahorró ese esfuerzo cuando creó el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo, él creo ese grupo cuando creyó que se había vuelto pelirrojo mostrando de nuevo su enorme estupidez y cuando lo abandonó, me dejó el campo abierto para tomar el mando y ser el nuevo líder de los pelirrojos.

Con ellos de mi lado podría comenzar mi plan para no solamente hacer que el cerdito sufriera como se lo merecía, sino hacer que el mundo entero también pasara por los mismos tormentos por los que he pasada, aunque me tomo tiempo llevar a cabo mi labor.

Él hizo que yo me comiera a mis padres, así que quería hacer que pasara por lo mismo; pero con solamente hacer que se comiera a su puta madre no iba a ser suficiente, también quería usar a su padre en su contra pero el problema era que no se sabía quién era, supuestamente era su misma mamá al ser hermafrodita y haber dejado premiada a otra perra. No estaba totalmente seguro de eso así que hice mi propia investigación y vaya que me asombre como nunca ya que resulta ser que su padre biológico ¡Era mi propio padre! No sabía si ponerme más furioso de lo que ya estaba por esta revelación o ponerme a reír a carcajadas por la gran ironía.

Decidí hacer las dos cosas para después seguir con la siguiente fase de mi plan. Las celebridades quisieron demandar al pueblo de South Park por las constantes burlas y humillaciones por las que ellos han pasado, pero quitarían la demanda si los pueblerinos les consiguen a… mejor no digo su nombre y solo diré que es el profeta de los musulmanes; ellos lo querían para obtener su inmunidad ante las burlas a través de una máquina. Yo también quería a esa inmunidad para mi gente para que así nadie más se burlara de los pelirrojos así que nos adueñamos primero de ese profeta poniendo al pueblucho en triple jaque ya que no solamente tenía que ceder ante nuestras demandas y la de las celebridades, sino también responder ante los musulmanes por el secuestro de su profeta y como no se podía ceder ante las exigencias de todos, el pueblo se vio envuelto en una de las peores crisis por las que ha pasado.

Pero todo se fue al carajo, ya que los estúpidos amigos del cerdito hicieron lo de siempre y eso era resolver toda la situación y echaron por tierra mis planes y el de las celebridades ¡TANTO TIEMPO DE PLANEACIÓN NO SIRVIÓ PARA NADA! Solo espero que con saber que él mató a su propio padre sea suficiente tormento para mortificarlo durante un buen tiempo.

Y es por eso que estoy en la situación en la que me encuentro ¡YA NO SÉ QUE HACER PARA COBRARLE LO QUE ME HIZO! He pasado los últimos meses retorciéndome en mi propia inmundicia delirando y maldiciendo el nombre de ese culón maldito viendo fijamente las paredes en dónde escribí cosas sobre que ese maldito cerdo debe morir y me preguntaba si la vida o el destino me iban a dar otra oportunidad para lograr mi dulce venganza.

De repente alguien entró a mi casa, no sabía quiénes eran pero no tenía ganas de hablar ni interactuar con nada ni nadie, aún después de tanto tiempo.

-¡¿Quiénes mierda son ustedes?!- les pregunté con voz raposa parándome abruptamente del rincón en el que estaba tirado, a pesar de que estoy muy desnutrido, cojeo de una pierna y no he dormido bien, aún seguía teniendo las fuerzas suficiente para encarar a cualquier persona.

-¿Tú eres el joven Tenorman?- me preguntó uno de los tipos que entró en mi casa, se me hacía muy curioso ya que todos ellos usaban unas túnicas negras.

-El mismo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- no cambiaba mi aptitud.

-¿Y también eres el mismo que lideró el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo?- cuando ese tipo me preguntó eso no pude evitar asombrarme un poco ya que son muy pocas las personas las que saben que yo era el líder de los pelirrojos.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- les pregunté tratando de no parecer asombrado y ese tipo sonrió enormemente.

-Pues debes de considerarte afortunado, ya que te doy la oportunidad de unirte a mi causa- me ofreció mientras que los que lo acompañaban también sonrieron un poco, eso aumentó también mi curiosidad.

-¿Unirme a su causa y cual sería exactamente?- de nuevo trataba de no parecer interesado.

-¡Que seas parte del culto del gran Cthullu!- cuando me dijo eso ya no pude evitar asombrarme porque recuerdo muy bien todas las desgracias que ese monstruo hizo por todo el mundo hace relativamente poco tiempo.

-¿Se refieren a ese monstruo que causó tantos destrozos por todos lados?- ahora ya no disimule para nada mi impresión.

-El mismo- me afirmó ese tipo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y por qué debería de unirme al culto de ese monstruo?- le pregunté ya desconfiando mucho, después de todo no todos los días alguien le hace un ofrecimiento a una persona como yo.

-Porque mi gran señor y tú tienen algo en común- de nuevo él sonrió.

-¿Y eso sería…?- no sé qué es lo que un monstruo tan horrible y poderoso como ese y yo pudiéramos tener en común.

-Que los dos odian a Eric Cartman- con tan solo escuchar esas palabras enseguida la sangre de mi cuerpo empezó a hervir de la ira ¡ESA MALDITA BOLA DE MIERDA!

-¿Eric Cartman? ¡ERIC CARTMAN!- grité furioso con todas mis fuerzas para enseguida coger una mesa y romperla contra una pared.

-El mismo ¿Entonces te interesa nuestra oferta?- esto era mucho más que una simple casualidad ¡Es el destino quien me está dando esta maravillosa y magnífica oportunidad para vengarme de ese inmundo cerdo!

-¡CLARO QUE ME INTERESA ESA OFERTA!- les dije ya muy emocionado y las sonrisas de él y sus acompañantes aumentaron más.

Me llevaron hasta su lugar de reuniones para que conociera personalmente a Cthullu, que era un sótano común y corriente. No era lo que esperaba.

-¿Desde aquí veneran a ese dios oscuro?- no disimulé para nada mi desilusión.

-Este es solo un lugar temporal- me dijo el líder de estos tipos, cuyo nombre de Jim Malck Roy –ahora prepárate para conocer a nuestro gran señor- dicho esto empezó a decir cosas en un idioma que no entendía y antes de que les pudiera decir algo, en el centro del sótano se empezaron a producir unas chispas que para mí enorme sorpresa se volvió una especie de portal.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?!- no pude decir más ya que me quedé sin hablar al ver que en ese portal estaba la cara del monstruo Cthullu.

-Mi señor, tal y como me lo pidió aquí está frente a usted el medio hermano de Eric Cartman- Jim y los otros ocultistas hicieron una reverencia ante él mientras que yo no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Bien hecho Roy- le dijo ese monstruo para luego mirarme de arriba abajo con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos y no pude evitar intimidarme por su mirada -al fin conozco al medio hermano de ese niño gordo que me manipuló a su antojo- me comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que en realidad quiere de mí?- le interrumpí para que fuera directo al grano, él será toda una poderosa deidad maligna pero no iba a dejar que me hicieran perder el tiempo… suponiendo que tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Él me vio entrecerrando los ojos intimidándome de nuevo mientras que Jim y los demás ocultistas me miraban fijamente sin dejar de estar arrodillados.

-Como sabrás joven, tu querido medio hermano cuando estaba disfrazado de mapache hizo que yo destruyera todo lo que a él no le gustaba- me comenzó a explicar -y por haberle ayudado en sus estupideces no pude hacer mis propios planes.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que ese cerdo lo haya usado de esa manera?- de nuevo quise que fuera directo al punto y eso lo molestó de nuevo.

-Mi llegada a este mundo fue prematura por culpa de esa industria petrolera que afecto el eje de la Tierra al querer perforar la luna que causó esa grieta en el océano, eso hizo que mis poderes estuvieran muy mermados pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para tener al mundo a mis pies, pero como te dije, tu encantador hermanito interrumpió mis planes y peor cuando ese otro mocoso con media cara rosada me devolvió a la fosa de donde salí. Al no haber logrado llevar a cabo mis objetivos perdí a muchos de mis seguidores que dejaron de adorarme y para lograr todas mis metas necesito de todos los seguidores que pueda- me explicó.

-¿Y yo que papel juego en todo esto?- le seguí hablando sin rodeos.

-Pues tú tienes muchos seguidores muy fieles a ti- estas palabras fueron suficiente para que enseguida me diera cuenta de lo que quería de mí.

-Ah ya entiendo, me está pidiendo que haga que el movimiento de orgullo pelirrojo forme parte de su culto ¿Cierto?- esto hizo que él hiciera una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, suponiendo que pudiera sonreír con esos tentáculos en su cara.

-En efecto jovencito. También sé muy bien el por qué usted odia a ese mocoso- estas palabras hicieron que rugiera como un animal enjaulado -y también sé sobre tú intento fallido de venganza. Si decide ayudarme y a mis seguidores no solo podrás llevar a cabo su tan anhelada venganza, sino que también los suyos podrán tener al mundo a sus pies sin que nadie se burle de nuevo por ser pelirrojos- estas palabras hicieron que ya sonriera enormemente.

-Sé lo que va a decir a continuación; así que sí, acepto unirme a su culto y combinar a mi gente con sus seguidores- de nuevo él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y Jim y los otros encapuchados también sonrieron enormemente, tal vez él sea una deidad maligna "todopoderosa" pero no es tan difícil de comprender.

Y unirme a él y sus seguidores fue sin lugar a dudas la mejor decisión de mi vida ¡tenía todo lo necesario para poder llevar a cabo de nuevo mis planes de venganza contra ese cerdo y tener al mundo a mis pies! Aunque para eso tenía que seguir las ordenes de Cthullu pero era solo un pequeño precio a pagar. Al formar parte de su culto aprendí muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, una fuente impresionante de conocimientos ¡Era fantástico!

Mis compatriotas pelirrojos al igual que yo se volvieron ocultistas y fieles seguidores del gran Cthullu, en realidad ellos eran tantos que formaban la mitad de todo el culto lo que significa que yo era el líder de medio culto y Roy por supuesto era el líder de los viejos seguidores; nuestros nombres clave de líder eran el señor T, debido a mi apellido Tenorman y el siendo el señor M por su apellido Malck.

Sin embargo a pesar del paso de los años, en vez de querer llevar a cabo enseguida mi venganza contra mi medio hermano, primero tenía que hacer otras cosas para mi gran señor. Primero tendríamos que tener una base secreta en dónde pudiéramos hacer un portal para traer al gran Cthullu al mundo, construimos una base subterránea debajo de una fábrica de zapatos abandonada que estaba a las afueras del pueblo de South Park.

Segundo debíamos de buscar aliados poderosos que se quisieran unir a nosotros. Teníamos a unos cuantos candidatos que eran: David Blaine, el ex-secretario de defensa de los Estados unidos Carl Cobayus mejor conocido como el conejillo de indias pirata gigante, Darth Chef y el gigantesco robot Mecha Bárbara Streisand. Ellos hubieran sido excelente aliados para nuestra causa especialmente porque directa o indirectamente han estado relacionados con varias cosas que han pasado en el pueblucho y sus habitantes, pero las cosas no nos salieron muy bien que digamos.

El primero resultó ser una rata traicionera, cuando le ofrecimos que uniera fuerzas con nosotros él fingió ser nuestro aliado y usando sus poderes mentales lograba controlar a nuestros seguidores lo que significaba una enorme amenaza para nosotros, afortunadamente nuestro señor actuó rápido y le dio a mi buen amigo Roy grandes poderes mentales, mágicos y psíquicos acompañados de la capacidad de transformarse en un gran monstruo parecido a una esfinge con grandes alas y con eso nos pudimos librar de ese puto traidor.

El segundo tampoco nos resultó fácil, tuvimos que viajar a Perú para encontrarlo y nos mandó al carajo ya que él tenía sus propios planes para tratar de gobernar el mundo de nuevo con los conejillos de indias gigantes, el tercero también se negó a ayudarnos, fuimos a su club de Súper Aventuras que se dedicaba a abusar sexualmente de los niños de los diferentes lugares a donde se iba de viaje, en realidad él era el único miembro con vida ya que los demás fueron asesinados por sus propias manos y no quisimos correr el mismo riesgo.

Así que con ellos dos descartados nuestra última opción fue tratar de rearmar a Mecha Streisand, cuando los Súper Mejores Amigos la derrotaron bajo engaño le quitaron los triángulos que le daban su poder y lo lanzaron a las profundidades del océano y desarmaron su enorme cuerpo robótico enviando sus partes a diferentes partes del mundo.

Nos resultó muy difícil conseguir los triángulos y rearmarla, de hecho tuvimos que rehacer algunas partes que no logramos recuperar y le hicimos unas cuantas mejoras; esperábamos que con eso ella estuviera tan agradecida que decidiera ayudarnos sin poner pretexto, pero estábamos MUY equivocados ya que apenas la activamos empezó a hacer destrozos por toda la base ¡ESTABA FUERA DE CONTROL! Así que no tuvimos más opción que desconectarla y dejarla encerrada en lo más recóndito de nuestra base para no usarla nunca más ¡Todo el puto esfuerzo que pusimos para tenerla de nuestro lado no sirvió de nada!

Afortunadamente la construcción del portal para traer a nuestro señor estaba yendo a la perfección pero teníamos que ocuparnos de un gran cabo suelto, mejor dicho, de varios cabos sueltos y esos eran los "amigos" del cerdito, mi gran error al tratar de cobrarle venganza la primera vez fue no haberlos tomado en cuenta, era un error imperdonable ya que como ellos tienen la fama de siempre lograr arreglar de alguna u otra forma las situaciones en las que el pueblo e incluso el mundo entero se ven envueltas, debí de haber previsto que interferirían con mis planes y de seguro también tratarían de estropear todo lo que nosotros hemos logrado.

Así que decidí averiguar todo sobre ellos, absolutamente todo, desde sus antecedentes, perfiles psicológicos, conocidos, enemigos y muchas cosas más.

Hablando de los amiguitos del cerdito, hay dos que destacan por encima de los demás. Comenzaré con el más importante Kenny McCormick, él tiene la capacidad de revivir luego de cualquier muerte ya que fue maldecido por mi señor en el útero de su madre cuando fue a una reunión del culto, eso ha hecho que muera de las formas más dolorosas y bizarras que nadie pueda imaginarse, pero no sabe que en su interior guarda un impresionante poder ya que es el elegido para ser su sombra y ayudarlo, pero sabiendo cómo es nunca aceptaría unirse a nosotros especialmente porque es el "gran y legendario" Mysterion.

El otro amiguito de mi medio hermano que destaca es Leopold Butters Stouch; él es el "villano" del pueblo al ser el Profesor Caos, en realidad no era la gran cosa al menos al principio pero con el paso del tiempo si estaba haciendo planes bien perjudiciales para las personas, eso llamó mi atención y descubrí que tenía una doble personalidad maligna que lo incitaba a hacer cosas verdaderamente malas y como cerecita en el pastel tenía trastornos mentales haciéndolo mentalmente inestable.

Eso llamó mi atención y me di cuenta de que él podía ser un buen aliado si lograba mover las piezas adecuadas, tal vez no tenga habilidades sobrenaturales pero nos sería de mucha ayuda para mantener al margen a los Coon y Amigos que se cambiaron el nombre a La Liga Extrema de Héroes.

Así que pocos días después de que el cerdito y sus amigos comenzaran el nuevo y último año en la escuela decidí hacer mi movimiento para lograr que ese loco de remate se volviera nuestro aliado.

-¿Estás seguro de que lograrás que ese chico se una a nosotros, Scott?- me preguntó Roy.

-Por supuesto, lo he estado observando y analizado muy bien así que esto no va a fallar- le dije muy seguro, ya que mi idea era besar a la novia de ese lunático en su propia cara para hacer que pasara una terrible crisis mental.

-Entonces ve, recuerda que nuestro señor se está impacientando- dicho esto salí de nuestra base.

Mientras me dirigía al pueblo sonreía enormemente ya que muy pronto traería al mundo a mi amo y señor, muy pronto tendría a todo el mundo a mis pies, muy pronto lograría vengarme de mi puto medio hermano, muy pronto lograré cumplir…

_**¡MI DESTINO!**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 02/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic dedicado a Scott Tenorman, sé que hay muchas cosas que no hayan entendido como lo del culto de Cthullu y lo de los villanos que él y Malc Roy querían reclutar. Pues bien este último en caso de que nadie lo conozca es el mismo ocultista que apuñaló a Kenny en el segundo episodio de la trilogía de los Coon y Amigos y el líder del culto de Cthullu, David Blaine es el tipo que fue derrotado por los Súper Mejores Amigos en la temporada 5, Carl Cobayus es como dije el conejillo de indias pirata gigante de la temporada 12, solo que le inventé el nombre XD, es obvio quién es Mecha Streisand XD y lo del Chef… pues los que hayan visto mi fic de Mi Más Grande Deseo, sabrán cómo es ya, que es todavía parte de ese puto Club de Súper Aventuras.**

**Como se darán cuenta esto es una especie de pre-cuela de las Crónicas de Mysterion ya que me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber pasado 2 años desde que la publiqué, no le hice un fic en su honor (Que debí haberle hecho uno el 14 de Septiembre) así que esta historia es como una especie de homenaje a esa historia :D.**

**Espero que con esto más personas incluyan a Scott Tenorman en sus fics ya sea como alguien sediento de venganza contra Cartman o algo así por el estilo y eso me recuerda, es posible que en los días que siguen haga pequeños fics especiales que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo :D**

**PERO hay un pequeño e importante problema y eso es que… estoy muy enfermito, en serio, en estos últimos días tenía fuertes vómitos y una diarrea como si fueran un cohete a chorro (Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza DX) así que hasta que me cure, mis actualizaciones serán MUY lentas ya que apenas si puedo leer y dejar reviews en las historias de las demás personas.**

**Así que sin más y hasta pronto y recuerden que si quieren ayuda para sus historias le pueden pedir ayuda al… (De repente mi estómago empieza a crujir) ¡OH MIERDA! Eso fue todo, damas y caballeros, ¡ASÍ QUE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! (dicho esto enseguida corro asía el baño cerrando la puerta con un cartel que dice OCUPADO y se escuchan sonidos para nada agradables) ¡AH MIERDA, DE NUEVO NO LLEGUÉ A TIEMPO!**


End file.
